NZ Go Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is an entrance-way with doors leading off to various parts of the wiki. Its "Talk" page can be a place where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To check for recent discussions, click the Talk tab above and/or see Forum:Watercooler. If you have been a registered contributor to the official NZ Go wiki, http://go.org.nz, and you are willing to have other people copy your contributions over to this wiki, please go to that wiki and log in and add " " to your user page. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out *Check Steve Taylor's page Project transfer content. * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. If you know a little about one of them, please start it off. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits, use ' '. (If you are logged in, there should be a link to that in the toolbar that floats at the bottom of most pages.) * You can find a list of useful templates (great time-saving devices) on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. As noted there, one very useful template is , which helps to structure a page about an individual. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Watercooler or the Talk tab of this page. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community